College Days
by ozblush
Summary: Usagi is in University and always bumps into Mamoru Chiba at the worst times and meets new friends as well. Will Mamoru and Usagi be enemies or friends?
1. Chapter 1

College Days

"Beep beep!" yelled the alarm clock. "Be-" it was shortly turned off the golden haired woman got out the bed and walked into the bathroom turning on the shower , stripping and letting down her blonde hair and stepped into the shower.

15 minutes later ,

" USAGI GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" yelled Rei Hino

"Yeah , yeah!" she yelled back.

After a few minutes Usagi got out of the bathroom. " Could you stop taking so long in the shower?" The raven haired young woman stated "Yeah, good morning to you as well" Usagi said cheekily while she cringed at the sight of her roommate "Bitch" mumbled Usagi "Did you say something?" asked Rei "Pfft , no" lied Usagi.

Usagi scuffled around her room looking for her books , she was already late for her university lecture and she didn't want to turn it into junior high school again. Usagi was speeding down the corridor, the clicking of her heels and her rough panting echoed through the corridor.

Bang! As Usagi's books fell to the floor , as Usagi was flown back a few feet from them , onto her butt.

"Shit!" cussed Usagi.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" said a male's voice

"WHO DO YOU THINK—" Usagi raged and looked at the person she bumped into , it was Mamoru Chiba!

"Let me help you" he said picking up her books.

"Oh thanks " she blushed.

"let me help you up" Said Mamoru holding out his hand , Usagi shyly took a hold of and getting off the ground.

"Thanks." She said looking at her feet.

" Here, no problem. See you around Miss Tsukino" Mamoru said handing Usagi's books to her and running off.

Usagi stared for awhile and realised she was late for her lecture and sped off again.

After Usagi's lecture, she walked into the library looking for nurse books for her assignment. She stacked 5 to 10 books trying to balance them, she could hardly see what was in front of her and trusted her peripheral vision to guide her to a table. Bang! Crash! As Usagi fell and dropped her books , trying to round them up.

"God not again." She mumbled.

"We meet again Miss Tsukino." Joked Mamoru .

"..." Usagi just glared at Mamoru while cringing.

"C'mon take a joke." He chuckled nervously

"No," Usagi sternly says.

Mamoru just frowns

"Heh, it's just bothering me that you keep calling me 'Miss Tsukino'," She declares.

"Well I don't know your first name," His says with a harsh tone , Usagi winces at the tone of voice.

"Well I know yours." She says cheekily and glances at Mamoru who is surprised

" From other people obviously" she scoffs.

"Right.." Said Mamoru suspiciously.

"My name is Tsukino Usagi" She said gaily.

"Well Usagi I believe this are your books," He said while reading the titles.

"Nurse hmm?" He said

"Yeah..." she said under her breath

"I'll see you in class because I'm becoming a doctor , bye, Usagi" said Mamoru giving Usagi her books then waving and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Guys sorry I didn't update sooner I had to get out of the house -_-**_

_**Anyways here it is :3**_

_**RATED M FOR : SWEARING AND POSSIBLE LEMON/SMUT IN THE FUTURE THANK YOU.**_

"Ugh" sighed Usagi, falling onto her bed "I'm so tired," Usagi glances at her watch "3:30... God not even 5:00" she says as she gets up and stretches , she heads towards her study desk and looks for her stationery case "She where is it?!" she cusses " Oh fuck it's in the lecture room" as she face palms her head.

Usagi gets to the lecture room and opens the door to see some girl ,with short dark blue hair, blue eyes and glasses, studying. Usagi walks in.

"May I help you?" asks the girl.

"Oh Shit! Sorry you scared the living daylight out of me!" shrieked Usagi.

"Heh" Chuckles the girl.

"May I ask what your name is?" asked Usagi.

"Oh my name is Mizuno Ami , nice to meet you—"

"Tsukino Usagi" smiled Usagi

"Usagi , what are yo doing here? The lectures are long gone" Ami Questions.

"Oh I was going to study but I left my stationery kit here" Usagi said holding her stationery kit up.

"Well I'll see you around Ami , bye, it was nice to meet you" waved Usagi.

"Bye Usagi." Said Ami

Yes I know it was short but I'm tying to do a double update *.*

And I'm starting a new story please don't hurt me is i update late D:


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys here is my late chapter I'm going to make it extra long for you guys ;)!**_

_**I've been updating late because my birthday is coming up (17/10) and I'm holidays so my family is buying me early birthday presents and going out lots (grr). So here it is.**_

* * *

"Right , Usagi time to study!" Usagi said to herself while cracking her fingers and knuckles.

"I'll study until 5:00, get some sushi for dinner study more and go to sleep." Usagi spoke loudly.

"Usagi shut up!" Rei yelled.

"OK!" She yelled back.

Usagi's watched on the fifth hour,

"Yay! Food time I'm starving!" Usagi said exhaustedly and went out on a quest to find a sushi shop. 20 minutes later, Usagi arrived back to her dorm, with two containers full of her favourite sushi. After Usagi ate her dinner, she returned to her studying, next minute she was asleep on her study desk.

"Beep, beep!" screamed the alarm clock.

"Beep, beep!" it screamed again.

"Ugh." Whined Usagi. She got up and turned off the 'sound of the hell' and glanced at the time, even though it was a little blurry.

"9:30.. 9:30!?" Usagi alarmingly. She shot up, had a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed her books and bolted out the door.

Usagi rush

ed down the corridor, making her long slender legs run as fast as a rabbit. Suddenly a huge impact pressured on Usagi's chest, making her fall on her back. Usagi came to her senses and had a huge weight on her chest and also felt breathing on her neck, she looked at the face and went ballistic in her mind. "We should stop meeting like this, Usagi." chuckled Mamoru while blushing because Usagi's breasts were pressing against him.

"Yeah..." Usagi blushed

Mamoru got off Usagi and helped her up.

"Sorry about that." Usagi mumbled shyly.

"Sorry as well." Blushed Mamoru.

'Did Mamoru have feelings for her?' Usagi glanced at her watch: 10:01.

"Oh my god! Look at the time I'm going to be late for my lecture! Bye Mamoru!" Shrieked Usagi as she sped down the corridor.

"Crazy kid." mumbled Mamoru as he walked off.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading my holidays end tomorrow so I'm going back home so hopefully I'll be able to more typing there.**_

_**I will be updating Sailor Moon Returns and yes I know some of the chapters ends with Mamoru walking off .-. **_

_**Bye guys 3 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I found my phone yay! I'm giving you an extra long one ;) **_

_**Enjoy **_

_**WARNING: RATED M FOR SWEARING AND FUTURE SMUT THANK YOU.**_

* * *

Usagi couldn't stop thinking about the incident with Mamoru , Mamoru's face was as red as a tomato. 'What did this mean?' Thought Usagi staring across the room and not noticing who she was staring at. While Usagi was staring she saw movement at the spot she was looking at and was so embarrassed ; she was staring at Mamoru! 'Oh my fucking god , why is this annoying cunt here?' Thought Usagi face palming 'Did I just call him- OH MY FUCKING GOD I CALLED HIM A CUNT! I take that back !' Usagi screamed in her head , she was mentally kicking herself.

"Okay Students , since this lecture is mixed with doctors and nurses , you will be doing a practise check up on each other , so the student nurses and student doctors will be paired up. So I will call out the pairs." Said the teacher. Usagi just wandered if she would get a cute guy.

"Hey Usagi get up" demanded a familiar voice , Usagi was so tranced in her thoughts that she didn't hear the pairings. She looked up to see Mamoru.

"Have we met before?" Usagi said sarcastically with a fake smile.

"Oh.. I mean Miss Tsukino or maybe Odango." He smiled cheekily.

"You've got to be kidding me. Do not call me 'Miss Tsukino'!" She said crossly.

"Okay, Odango." He smiled as he enjoyed Usagi's expression change.

"Time to make my skills work." Said Usagi cracking her fingers."Oh lord, save my anus." Sighed Mamoru.

"Hey! I'm not that ditzy!" Shrieked Usagi.

"Oh really? You got the stethoscope backwards." He said pointing at the stethoscope that Usagi had been using.

"Oh.." Blushed Usagi as she quickly put the stethoscope on correctly.

"Alrighty then." Sighed Mamoru as he lifted up his shirt so Usagi could listen to his heart.

"..." Usagi just stared at Mamoru

"What are you waiting for?" Said Mamoru harshly.

" Oh right.." Sighed Usagi putting the stethoscope on Mamoru's back. 'Wait a second if we are doing a practise check up on each other... Oh my god!' She thought while blushing.

"Odango , are you alright? You seem a little flushed." Said Mamoru noticing Usagi blushing.

"I'm fine!" Yelled Usagi not noticing her blushing.

"You don't have to yell at me!" Yelled Mamoru back.

"Well I don't need your help Mamoru!" She said furious as ever.

"GOD! Are you always this bratty?! I was just seeing if you were alright!-" Yelled Mamoru without realising what he just said , Usagi face was red as a rose.

"Oh my gosh! Forget what I just said Usagi!" He said blushing. There was a huge silence between them.

"Erm... Your heart is fine." Said Usagi breaking the silence trying not to look at Mamoru.

"Oh.." He sighed.

* * *

"HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO SAY IT?! NO! YOU PERVERTED DOG!" Yelled Usagi slapping Mamoru across the cheek.

"... Usagi I have to do this , so stop acting like a immature brat!" yelled Mamoru while holding his red cheek.

"Ugh.. Fine , asshole." Sighed Usagi while unbuttoning her shirt while blushing. Mamoru pretended to look at something rather then Usagi.

"Ok done, you happy now?" Mumbled Usagi covering up her bra and trying not to look at Mamoru , she was blushing so hard that it felt like her rosy cheeks might fall of.

"Ok." He replied and got up. And went to Usagi's back and put the stethoscope on her smooth skin. Mamoru has never been paired up with a girl , especially not bratty , ditzy and cute as Odango And immediately started blushing , ' Ok I admitted it I like this klutz.' He thought

"Okay Get up now Usagi." Mamoru sighed deeply , the blonde was lost in her Train of thought.

"Oi!" Shouted Mamoru.

"Ouch! What are you trying bust my ears?!" She screamed at Mamoru , then bending over to pick her shirt. Mamoru could see everything and quickly swung so she didn't hurt him.

"Okay now class , you will be sitting next your partner I have chose for you and be writing down the tools that both nurses and doctors need to know." Said the teacher.

'Yep thanks I have to be paired with him-' she thought and glanced over to where the jerk usually sits but he was surprisingly not there. 'What the fu-'

"Hey." Said Mamoru while interrupting Usagi's thoughts.

"Gahh!" Shrieked Usagi and fall off her chair. Mamoru looked down to see if she was alright and saw her pink panties.

"Uhm , are you alright Usagi?" He stumbled trying to look at her face and not her brightly coloured undergarments.

* * *

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" Said Usagi very crossly. 'This was going to a living hell' they both thought.

"Uh.. Umm.. Uh." Stumbled Usagi trying to remember a medical tool.

"Usagi that one is magnifying lense , if your stuck ask okay?" He said putting on his reading glasses and red one off the medical books. 'Holy shit hes finished already?' She thought and glanced at his midnight black hair , which look so nice you could ruin your fingers through , then Usagi looked down to find to find sapphire blue eyes 'so handsome' thought Usagi 'Wait , what?! I'm getting off track.' She thought looking down but couldn't resist not looking at him one more time.

"Can I help you?" Sighed Mamoru and looked at Usagi who was blushing.

"Oh.. Uh.. No " Mumbled Usagi shaking her head. She hated to admit but she was enjoying Mamorus company.

Usagi got back to work , Mamoru watched Usagi at the corner of his eye. 'What lovely golden hair she has , she looks like a goddess' He thought and blushing immediately after what he said and went back to reading.

The lectures were over for the day and Usagi has a big test coming up. 'Yes! Lectures are over. Now time to relax.' She thought

"Um.. Hey .. Usagi." mumbled Mamoru.

"Yes?" She smiled fakely.

"Would like to have some coffee with me?" He blurted out while blushing.

"Uh.. Um" Usagi Said while blushing.

* * *

_I hope you like this chapter , they admit they like each other!_

_Yes I know all of you like cliffhangers! :D _

_thanks for reading ! See ya next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I couldn't wait to post this chapter so I decided to upload it now XD anyway this is the juicy chapter ;) but a short one as well.**_

* * *

Usagi scoffed a doughnut down in one bite. "Whoa kiddo slow down you'll choke." Mamoru said amazed how fast this girl ate. She just poked her tongue out. Then suddenly it started raining. "Oh shit! I didn't even bring an umbrella!" Usagi mumbled. "Don't worry , I have one we can share." Mamoru smiled , Usagi nodded and looked at her feet while blushing.

Few minutes later , "Well we should head back now." Mamoru said and looked outside it was still raining but a little harder. Mamoru left the money on the table , grabbed his umbrella and headed out , Usagi followed shortly and caught up to Mamoru. Mamoru notice Usagi had raindrops in her hair which seemed to make her golden hair glow. "What? Do have something on my face?" Said Usagi putting her hands on her face.

"Oh...Ermm..no" stumbled Mamoru while blushing.

"Look the rain stopped!" Usagi said cheerfully while walking backwards directly in front of Mamoru. "Usagi , I don't think that's a good idea." Said Mamoru cautiously. "Don't worr- ahh!" Shrieked Usagi as , her klutzy side came out and she fell on her back while Mamoru tripped over her and fell on top of her. They were both blushing hard. 'She so beautiful especially with the raindrops in hair' thought Mamoru. 'His eyes are the most beautifulest colour of sapphire.' Usagi thought. Mamoru leaned in and capture Usagi's lips with his. Usagi's mind was going fuzzy. 'Hope this isn't a dream.' She thought. He pulled away , Usagi's eyes fluttered opened. Mamoru got off Usagi , they were both sitting on the wet floor , suddenly Usagi jumped onto Mamoru and captured his lips with hers. Mamoru heard a soft moan escape from Usagi.

The two were silent while walking , they were still blushing. "Thanks for taking me out for coffee." Usagi said gleefully breaking the silence , walking backwards again. "Usagi I advise you not to walk backwards." Mamoru said. "It's fine Mamoru." She said then walking back to her place ,next Mamoru then she didn't see this puddle and slipped but luckily Mamoru caught her , by the waist. They found that they were both staring at each other again. "Mamoru-" Usagi was cut off by his kiss.

* * *

:D! **_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_** ;)


	6. Chapter 6

"Goodnight , Mamoru" Usagi said and pecked his lips."Night." He replied and grabbed her waist and kissed her , hard. "Cheeky is what you are." Whispered Usagi in Mamoru's ear. He let go of Usagi. "I'll see you tomorrow." Usagi said softly and opened her dorm door. "You sure will." Mamoru replied with a smile. Usagi walked in and closed the door.

"Usagi!" Yelled a voice while there was knocking on her door. "What?" Usagi groaned as she got up and answered the calls from the door. Usagi opened it and a blonde came rushing in. "Minako , what are you doing here?" Usagi said surprised. "Where there's love in the air Mina's gotta be there." She quoted. "Huh?" Usagi said confusedly. "Mamoru? The hottest , hunkiest and cutest guy in the university!" Minako quoted. "Minako , I love you , your my favourite cousin , but please don't mess with my love life." Usagi said accusingly. Minako frowned. "Ugh , fine" she exasperates. "By the way what's the time?" Usagi asked. "11am why?" Answered Minako. "Gah!" Shrieked Usagi as she got ready for class and ran out the door. "But its the weekend." Mumbled Minako.

Usagi ran down the corridor. Crash! "Hey.." Someone winced. "Oh sorry.." Mumbled Usagi as she looked up. "Oh it's you Odango." Mamoru smiled. "Good morning to you too." She groaned. "Why are you running through the corridor? It's the weekend." Mamoru said sitting up while Usagi sat on his lap. " I'm going to cl- wait did you say it's the weekend?" She said sheepishly as she blushed. "Yeah it's Saturday , you're really ditzy you know?" Mamoru giggled. "Hey!" Said Usagi crossly and punched Mamoru's arm but sadly she missed and fell onto his chest. "You really are ditzy!" He laughed while Usagi laughed. "If I do this will you stop calling me that?" Whispered Usagi in his ear and kissed him on the lips. Usagi ended the kissed and were both left panting. "I will stop calling you that if you kiss me like that and become my girlfriend." He smirked. " oh so you do like me?" She said cheekily and moved towards his groin , he groaned. "We'll I'm hard to get , mr. Cocky." She grinned and moved closer to his groin and then got up and walked back to her dorm.

"Sorry Minako! I'm so ditzy." Usagi admitted. "Bunny.." Minako said scarily. "Minako? Are you alright?" Usagi stumbled. "I saw you with Mamoru. Why did you reject him?" Minako shrieked. "I just wanna see what he does and how bad he wants me." Usagi mumbled. Minako grinned. "Oh Usagi , I love you." She said hugging her golden haired cousin. "You're such a tease." Minako added.


End file.
